Ocean Green
by Brown-Eyed-Fiend
Summary: The fifth cohort is just minding its own business until they find a body in the water. And this body is Perseus the infamous pirate, known for his cruelty, power and dark arts. But no one knew he had more sides to him than just that. Like a loving husband, a caring friend and a nobel warrior. But what if he didn't remember any of that.
1. The green eyed stranger

Frank and Hazel stood on the deck of the Fifth Cohort both silently enjoying their usual uncomfortable silence. The two of them had been dating for about a month and they had already won the awards for the worlds cutest and most uncomfortable couple.

The Fifth Cohort was doing its usual patroller in the waters near New Rome. They were told that patrolling the waters was a 'crustal job in protecting their home' but that was a load of crap. Every one knew that now Black Beard the only real threat to New Rome was dead they nothing to fear. So they would have been idiots to think that they were out there for any other reason besides not being in the way. After all the Fifth Cohort was the least competent of all their crews.

But the cute/uncomfortable couple didn't mind much. Seeing as most of their crew mates generally spent their time belo deck due to lack of action or hangovers, they were normally left alone together. Just as Frank gathered his courage to take on the terrifying challenge of trying to hold her hand, he noticed that she was tailing at something.

"What is it?"

"I think I see something in the water." she said pointing at something near the open waters. Frank quickly pulled out his telescope and looked in that direction.

"Di Immortals! There's someone on a raft!" Hazel stared at him wide eyed.

"Impossible." She muttered as she took a look through the telescope. At the sight of a body lying seemingly lifeless on a raft she went straight into military mode.

"FIFTH COHORT, ON DECK, NOW!" In response from the powerful voice escaping from the body of the tiny dark skinned girl, every one (even their continually pissed Captain Dakota).

"Hazel, what the hell?" Dakota asked rubbing his pulsing temples.

"There's a body in the water Captain." Their Captain frowned before looking through his own telescope. After confirming it for himself a look of concern came over his face.

"We can't go off course or Octavian will never let us off. So we'll slow the ship and you two take the row boat and pick up the body." Without a moment of hesitation they nodded and got the row boat ready. Dakota was a great guy, loyal to his friends, actually really good with a sword when he was sober, but he had no head for politics or battle. Making him the human incarnation of the Fifth Cohort.

It didn't take Hazel and Frank long to get to the body and bring it back to the Fifth Cohort. The person was male, probably in his mid twenties making him a bit older than Frank and Hazel. He was dressed in a large coat hiding his chest and quite a lot of his legs. He had Long messy black hair and a thick black beard hiding half his face and most of his neck. But regardless of all the cover up anyone could tell that he had handsome features and naturally tanned skin.

"He isn't breathing." Hazel stated and hastily began giving him CPR. Frank fought off the irrational jealousy of the stranger getting further with his girlfriend in an unconsciousness state, than he had in a month of full consciousness.

The bearded man coughed and spluttered, making Hazel stop the CPR. The handsome man started muttering something they couldn't hear. Dakota moved closer to his ear to hear better.

"Water...please...I need, water..."

"Get this man some water, now!" Dakota barked in a stern voice. A younger man brought him a flask, putting it to the strangers lips. The bearded man hastily drank, stopping only for the occasional cough. The man stopped when the flask ran out, muttered something like a "thank you" and lost consciousness.

* * *

Everyone was on edge, curious About the half dead stranger. Hazel was probably the most curious of them all. She didn't know what it was but there was something about that man that seemed so, dark. She was broken out of her street of thoughts as one of her crew mates came up to her with a concerned look on her face.

"What's the matter Jane?" Hazel asked.

"Um well, we were checking 'that man' and he had weapons."

"Why weren't the boys checking him?" Hazel asked with a razed eyebrow. Jane did a short impression of a tomato.

"Really? That's what you got from that?" Jane glared, clearly hiding that she did it with an... ulterior motive. Hazel mimicked her tomato impression and muttered a "sorry."

"But this guy," Jane began, hoping to change topic "the man was carrying not only a sword under his coat, but six weirdly shaped pistols, and four daggers!" Hazel was taken back _Who needs that level of weaponry?!_ Hazel couldn't help but wonder. Jane took a moment to shuffle her feet before moving in closer to Hazel.

"So, what were they like?" Hazel frowned at her.

"How were what?" Jane rolled her eyes.

"His lips of course!" Hazels ears burned

"I wasn't paying that much attention, seeing as he might have died!" Jane just rolled her eyes again.

* * *

They had just started heading home when they heard someone shout out;

"HE'S AWAKE!" Everyone froze for a moment before dashing to the lower cabin. Everyone was so cramped together poor Dakota could barely push himself to the front to get through the door. They ended up waiting a few minutes, while everyone that could pushed their ears up against the door to listen. After fifteen minutes Dakota came back out.

"Frank, Hazel, he said he wants to talk to you." Everyone was staring intently as the couple went inside. The stranger was sitting up in bed with only a sheet to cover his lower body, due to his clothes being dried off. The man was smiling behind his beard, and everyone in the room couldn't help but be drawn to his eyes. They we're the most beautiful shade of green that could only be matched by the ocean itself.

"Hi, sorry for the trouble I caused." The stranger said in a strange unknown accent, that was the single most charming sound that any of them had ever heard.

"Don't mention it." Said Frank. The man gave out a slight chuckle.

"No. You two saved my life. I owe you my life, so yeah, I kind of am going to mention it." Frank blushed at the mans compliment.

"What happened to you?" Enquired Hazel. The man let out a heavy sigh.

"I don't know. All I remember is waking up on that bloody piece of wood three days ago, and after that well... A lot of water." The man stated nonchalantly as if it were nothing. Everyone satires at him.

"You survived on that thing for _three days!?_" Frank said looking like his eyes were going to pop out. The man simply shrugged.

"Give or take. Time just sort of blurred together after a while." Dakota was the first to snap out of it.

"Judging by the state of your cloths, and the mass of blood on them, you were in a pretty vicious fight, only thing is... There isn't a single scar on your body, know anything about that?" Dakota asked interrogatively. The man looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head solemnly. There was a long pause.

"Do you at leased remember your name?" Hazel asked. The man smiled.

"How rude of me, sorry. My name is Perseus. But you can call me Percy."


	2. The interrogation

It didn't take long for the Fifth Cohort to reach the docks of New Rome. Everyone was still itching with curiosity about Perseus. He had taken the time to shave and no one could deny that, whilst he looked good before, he now looked like a god amongst men. But not only that, but with his coat open reviling his weapons and the back of his hair tied in a high pony tail, his presence demanded authority. Even Dakota felt a slight urge to bow his head in his intimidating presence.

As the crew dragged them selfs off the ship Dakota stopped Hazel, Frank and Perseus.

"We need to tell the Praetors about our friend here." He said gesturing to Perseus. "So you take him to Jason and Reina, whiles I hold of you know who." Frank and Hazel gave polite nods as Dakota walked off. Perseus just frowned.

"Who's this 'you know who?'" Percy asked as they began to walk.

"Octavian. Our master of curses and foreseeing. It's his job to heal us from the curses that have been put apron us, see the outcomes of our battles and occasionally touring our enemy's with curses." Frank answered with a slight tone of disgust. Percy nodded also noted the matching look of disgust on Hazels face, _Not a popular man then._ Noted Percy as he admired the elaborate architecture designs of the city, as they walked by.

"So is this Octavian your leader then?" Percy enquired, Hazel chuckled.

"He wishes. No our leaders are the praetors." Percy looked a little confused.

"If he isn't you leader then why do you have to answer to him?" Percy asked.

"He looks into all new arrivals to check if their 'trust worthy' with his ritual." Percy gave another slow nod.

"What did you mean 'he wishes'?" _This guy sure is full of questions._ Both Hazel and Frank thought.

"He wanted the place of praetor, but Jason beat him to it."

"Ok. So now for a slightly more upbeat question. How long have you two been going out?" Percy couldn't even begin to hide his grin as the couple went beet red. "Hey, if you two ever have problems just come to me, I'm your man." Both Hazel and Frank could far more easily see him as a home wrecker instead of a romantic. The couple fought the urge to sigh with relief as they reached the council hall.

"We're here." Hazel stated.

"We won't be a moment." Frank told her as he led Percy forward.

"Isn't she coming?"

"No need. I'm ranked a centurion, which means the guards will let me through without question." Percy wondered how the big guy outranked the smaller girl, particularly seeing as whilst he seemed uncomfortable she seemed to radiate authority. But he had to admit that whilst others might not see it, he saw something in him. He wasn't sure what it was, but even without the guys size he still carried a strangely aggressive preassance.

* * *

Percy stood fidgeting as the praetors examined him. But he was far mor aware of the two robotic dogs snarling at him. They had already heard his story so now it was time for the questions.

"I'll worn you, these dogs can detect lies and will rip you apart if you lie to us." The woman known a Reina said. Percy wasn't sure how but he knew the woman wasn't lying. Much like with Frank he felt something strange about them. But he wasn't so much scared, as much he wanted two of his own.

"Is the story you told us the truth?" The man blond man named Jason asked.

"Yes." Answered Percy without hesitation. The dogs didn't react.

"Do you have any ulterior motives for being here?"

"No." The dogs didn't react.

"Are you a threat to our home?"

"I do not know." Every except Percy tensed.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked a glaring Reina.

"Because I do not no my own history, I do not know who my allies and my enemies are. All I do know is that I owe a debt to Hazel and Frank. And as long as I owe them I will not betray them or you." Frank went a little red and the praetors didn't look happy at his answer but knew it was as good as they were going to get, so it would do.

"That's the questions done then." Said Jason allowing a smile onto his face. Frank let out a sigh of relief. But Reina was still glaring at the stranger.

"So?"

"So what?" Retorted Percy.

"Are you leaving or are you going to join out army?" Answered a growingly irritated Reina. Percy frowned.

"Are you expecting a war?"

"Not right now. But it's always good to keep our numbers high." Percy looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Don't really have anywhere better to be so, why not." He answered jokingly. Which made Reina grow even more irritated.

"Great! You'll join the fifth cohort under Dakota." Exclaimed a smiling Jason. Percy smiled as he and Frank left the haul.

"What do you think?" Asked Jason as soon as the two left the room.

"I don't trust him." Reina answered bluntly.

"You don't trust anyone." Said an unfazed Jason as he gave her a light kiss on the lips. She looked at her fiancé with the adoration that she held only for him.

"And you trust far too easily." He didn't even try to fight off his laughter. She let a small smile come onto her lips, but it was gone as soon as she remembered the green eyed man from earlier. Those eyes, for some reason those green-green eyes never left her mind.


End file.
